objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle For Dream Island Water Park!/Drawing a Blank
Drawing a Blank is the fourteenth episode of The Battle For Dream Island Water Park! In this episode, the contestants have an art contest. Transcript (Pin is visibly white and her limbs are back, like in IDFB 1.) GOLF BALL: Well, Pin, there you go. Now your limbs are back. PIN: But how do I get my color back? GOLF BALL: Well, if Roboty was around, we could use his red tint to recolor you. But from there, I don't know how to recolor Roboty. ANNOUNCER: Hey guys, it's time for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake (Hork hork hork, glorp glorp, gloop gloop gloop, doot doot, Cake at Stake!) CONTROLLY: Welcome back, Team Water-Dr. Fizz! Let's cut to the chase. We got six of each kind of vote, and Pen wins the prize with five likes. MEPHONE4: You get to pick an eliminated contestant to rejoin the game. (Cut to inside the TLC.) PAINTBRUSH: Did you hear that? Someone's going to rejoin the game! DAVID: Aw, seriously? APPLE: Yay! I hope it's me. But before someone gets picked to rejoin, could you tell me what "rejoin" means? BOW: It means someone is going to be let out of the TLC so they can compete again! (Apple slaps Bow.) BOW: What was that for? APPLE: It was you who made Marshmallow mad at me again! Because of that, I'm glad you've been recovered now! BOW: Apple, calm down. You're getting a bit needy, like Match. NEEDLE: (slaps Bow) Don't call me Needy! (Cut back to the Cake at Stake place.) MEGAPHONE: Pen, which eliminated contestant do you want to rejoin? PEN: Hmm... Paintbrush? (Cut back to the TLC.) APPLE: Paintbrush, Pen picked you to rejoin! But quickly, before you go, I'm still wondering, are you a boy or a girl? FAN: Oh, not this again. PAINTBRUSH: I'm glad you asked, Apple, because actually, I'm...(gets teleported to the Cake at Stake place) too late to tell you. NICKEL: Huh? PAINTBRUSH: Oh, I was about to tell Apple something, but I got teleported out of the TLC before I could tell her. NICKEL: Oh. Okay. CONTROLLY: Now, Pen, you'll need to pick someone to be eliminated to make room for Paintbrush. But let's get to that after we reveal the dislikes. (TV displays the votes.) ANNOUNCER: Blocky, Boombox, Golf Ball, and Leafy are eliminated with one dislike each. Dough is eliminated with two. (Blocky, Boombox, Dough, Golf Ball, and Leafy are sent to the TLC.) Golf Ball's chances of winning Golf Ball's chances of winning just went from 2.5% to 0.0%. Each of the remaining contestants' chances of winning, however, went to 2.857%. Confessionals RUBY: ♪Another win, another token. This team is awesome!♪ Recommended characters Arizona Diamondbacks Baseball Cap (TBFDIWP).png|"Arizona Diamondbacks Baseball Cap" by NLG343 Atlanta Braves Baseball Cap (TBFDIWP).png|"Atlanta Braves Baseball Cap" by NLG343 Belarus Flag (TBFDIWP).png|"Belarus Flag" by TheNigerianBook51 Round Hole (TBFDIWP).png|"Round Hole" by MrMenCentral What will Pen do with his prize? MEGAPHONE: Pen, because Paintbrush joined, you need to eliminate an additional contestant from your team to make room for him. Or her. PEN: I'd say Microphone. She's too loud! MICROPHONE: What? (Microphone is sent to the TLC.) The contest The next contest is an art contest. Camp members, make a fanart of at least one contestant from each show involved in this camp. (This includes my own Object Trek. See the main page of this camp for what the characters look like.) Feel free to use whatever assets you wish to use. The five shows involved in this camp are: BFDI, Inanimate Insanity, BOTO, Object Trek (my show), and Object Mayhem. This contest ends January 1st, because I know it'll probably take a while for some people to have a fanart ready. A small problem CONTROLLY: So this contest is taking a while. No one has anything ready. PUFFBALL: ♪What does that mean?♪ MEGAPHONE: Either we can end the contest now and put both teams up for elimination, or we can extend the deadline. GAMEBOARD: Let's extend the deadline. MEGAPHONE: Very well, then. Brace yourself, Bouncy Ball, because the new deadline is January 4th. BOUNCY BALL: Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Results MEPHONE4: We finally got some fanarts in. Each one will be judged by me, Controlly, Gameboard, and PSB. For each fanart, we'll each give a score out of 10, making a combined score out of 40. The person with the best fanarts gets a random token and wins for their team. MePad, display the first fanart. MEPAD: This first one was made by Book. CONTROLLY: It's all right. 5. GAMEBOARD: The arms and legs look disconnected. I give it a 4. BOUNCY BALL: I knew this contest would be unlucky! PSB: ♪Great job! I give it a 10!♪ MEPHONE4: Well, it's okay, but not good enough. I give it a 3, for a total score of 22 out of 40, which is really pathetic. PAINTBRUSH: So what's next? STETHOSCOPE: Hey, that's my line. MEPAD: Next is a pixel art made by Eraser and Pen. CONTROLLY: I give that a 7. GAMEBOARD: I am a big fan of pixel art. 10! PSB: ♪I also give it a 10!♪ MEPHONE4: And I give it an 8, for a total score of 35 out of 40. MEPAD: We only have one more, and it's a drawing made by Marshmallow. MARSHMALLOW: So, judges, do you like it? PSB: ♪Definitely. I give it a 19!♪ CONTROLLY: It could use some work. 3. GAMEBOARD: Well, I like it. I give it a 7. MEPHONE4: And I give it a 6, for a total score of 35 out of 40, just like the pixel art. PAINTBRUSH: But that means it's a tie! MEPHONE4: So we'll need a fifth judge to break the tie. TOILET: Mistah Phone, I could be the fifth judge! MEPHONE4: (ignoring Toilet) Anyone who'd like to be the fifth judge? TOILET: Mistah Phone... PAINTBRUSH: MePhone, why don't you let Toilet be the fifth judge? I mean, what could he possibly do wrong when judging an art contest? MEPHONE4: Fine. Toilet, it's up to you to decide which fanart is better: Marshmallow's drawing or Pen and Eraser's pixel art. TOILET: Hmm... I'd say... Marshmallow's drawing. ANNOUNCER: So that means Team Yoylecake wins. As your reward, Team Yoylecake, you get Paintbrush on your team. MEGAPHONE: And Marshmallow, you get a Preserve Token. CONTROLLY: So Team Water-Dr. Fizz is up for elimination. Click here to vote. Voting ends January 6th. Voting is over. Click here for episode 15! GAMEBOARD: And don't forget, you can make confessionals and recommend characters for the next episode! Epilogue TENNIS BALL: So, Pin, how is it to have your limbs back again? PIN: I'm still having trouble getting used to them, actually. Category:TBFDIWP